To the Victor Goes the Katsudon II
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: Post-ep for YOI episode 4. Doing what I love to do best, fluff, feels and fire. The TTVGTK series is NOT consecutive in and of itself, unless otherwise noted.


**To the Victor goes the Katsudon II:**

Everything was set. Yuuri had worked countless hours on his Free Program, even giving Victor a run for his money as his coach. The music had been reworked by his friend and was _just_ what he had envisioned for his program. He had learned to open up and trust the man who had been his long-time skating idol. Victor had not only relit his passion for skating, but now had evoked some of the most intimate and life-affirming feelings in his being.

Yuuri Katsuki was reborn.

Over the last month, he learned that staunch personal boundaries only limited oneself. They were a figment of his imagination. Victor's joie de vivre had melted the icy walls he had built around him.

Yuuri had let him in. And Victor Nikiforov was now deeply nestled in his heart.

September was upon them, and he was ready for JSF Championships in Kurashiki-shi. After resting for an hour after practice, and Skyping with his old friend, Phrichit, in Thailand, he readied for his evening run. Makkachin had taken to Yuuri's calm energy and spent a lot of time sleeping on or in his bed, and following him around just as much as he would Victor. One of the poodle's favorite things over the last five months had been accompanying the raven-haired skater on his daily runs. For an older dog, Makkachin handled five kilometers extraordinarily well.

Yuuri zipped up his hoodie and slipped on his running shoes. Makkachin, taking the cue, hopped off the bed with an excited yip. As they headed down the hall, he stopped in front of Victor's ever-open door.

"You joining us tonight?" Yuuri asked, as Makkachin barked at his master.

Victor shook his head. "I have a few last-minute prepations for this weekend that I'm working on." He looked at his canine friend, whose tail wagged wildly. "You make sure he comes back in one piece, okay, Makkachin?"

There was a pause as Victor gave Yuuri a gentle smile.

"I love how much he loves you, Yuuri."

Yuuri had no idea how to reply, his tongue was tied. He simply hummed in acknowledgement, before looking at the doe-eyed dog who always seemed to bring on waves of nostalgia. He smiled down at him and looked back to Victor and returned the sentimental expression.

"I love him, too."

And with that he turned, red in the face, and headed out with the perky pup in tow.

As he ran, Yuuri tried to make sense of the tangled mess of emotions that their exchange had brought back to the surface.

 _What makes me so special to Victor? That I am dedicated? That I've worked hard? That I've become a better skater than I ever have before? That I have met his expectation?_

Despite his attempt at logic, those thoughts and feelings that he had put aside for a few months now had resurfaced in a flash of fervor. The sizzle of his grasp as Victor held, stretched and manipulated his naked form in the hot spring one night back in May. He could hear Victor's words echoing in his head.

 _I was drawn to you because of the music...The way you skate, like your body is creating music._

Victor's velvety voice made his body thrum with something indefinable as he leaned in and declared such a sensual compliment. His body fought against the memory of the delicious tension of their bodies, slick with bathwater, coming in contact as Victor had lifted him out of the onsen and proceeded to gently bend him like a posable doll.

He thought about the first time he opened up to Victor about personal feelings.

After admitting he'd never had a significant other, he had been embarrassed and avoided Victor for an entire day. Yet, it was one consuming notion that had been enhanced by fear of weakness and a growing fear of intimacy. It had begun to make him feel worthless.

But _Victor_...Victor had demolished all of those walls he had built around himself by showing him that he was worth loving.

 _"I won't go easy on you...That's my way of showing my love."_

 _That's it, isn't it?_ Yuuri thought. _He never gave up on me...does that mean he...?_

His mind finally regurgitated every moment Victor alluded to his love:

 _"Let's build trust in our relationship."_

 _Despite myself, I don't think I have ever trusted anyone more._

 _"No one in the whole wide world knows your true Eros...I hope you'll show it to me soon..."_

 _I did...and it was exhilerating..._

 _"I love katsudon."_

 _And I was the tastiest kastudon ever, wasn't I?_

 _"Do you have a lover?"_

 _No...but now I'm sure I want one._

 _"Let's go to sleep together!"_

The mental image of him curling up in Victor's arms nearly stopped him in his tracks, he misstepped and caught himself.

 _"What do you want me to be to you? ...your boyfriend, perhaps? I'll try my best."_

Frazzled and breathless, Yuuri stopped at the bridge as he had already looped back toward home. Panting hard, he tried desperately to put two and two together any other way. The comfortable companionship, the casual closeness, the indescribable _need_ to be at each other's side all day, every day-without getting sick of each other...the erotic euphoria that would wake him from his dreams as of late, as lingering whispers ghosted through his mind.

Victor may very well be in love with him, he had concluded. But more importantly...

 _I think I might feel the same._

Everything made sense now.

 _Why else would my being Makkachin's favorite make him so happy?_

He, a fellow dog lover, new the answer to that question all too well.

 _Because a pet's approval means a lot to their owner._

Part of him wanted to run home and stright into Victor's room and curl up with him on his bed. But he knew dinner time was approaching and there would be no time for such romantic notions.

 _But it would surely surprise him. And I, of all people, know how much he loves to be surprised._

He thought about their dynamic as it was. Did he dare cross that line, or keep the status quo? The current between them had been practically electric for the last few months. But rather than be drawn in, he used it to charge his emotional batteries.

He tried to imagine what it could be like if they unleashed what had been brewing between them all this time, and the tighening in his groin was beginning to make it uncomfortable to run.

 _Now is NOT the time to get excited. I'm almost home, for goodness' sake._

But then the little voice of insecurity whispered in his ear.

 _What if I am just exaggerating all of this in my mind, and he's really just being a flayboyant westerner?_

Then all of the moments Victor made him feel like he was going to kiss him, all of the times his gentle caress felt like it seared his skin. The glances at practice...all of the embraces...the late nights they spent just reading or talking and listening to music, laying on his bed with Makkachin, like two domestic partners?

 _It doesn't FEEL like an exaggeration._

He arrived back at the onsen, and everyone had just begun to gather at the table when Makkachin went bounding ahead of him into Victor's arms.

Victor laughed as the dog's affectionate licks tickled his face. Those endless depths of oceanic aquamarine sought out Yuuri with a brilliant sparkle.

"You're so good to Makka," he proclaimed with a sentimental tone. "He's done for. Attached for life."

Yuuri ached to say something in lighthearted retort, but now was not the time to even _touch_ upon the subject, and all of the words that were poised on his tongue.

After dinner he figured they would likely start tying up some odds and ends for their trip before hitting the hot spring, then to bed. So he knew the sooner they had a chat, the better he would feel. Sitting down in his new usual spot at Victor's side, he readied his chopsticks for the incoming spread.

Hiroko had made yakitori with vegetables and rice, as she attempted to oblige her son's prescribed regimen and a balanced, healthy diet.

"Hiroko-san, you are a wonderful mother and hostess," Victor complimented with a smile that, once again, tainted it's adortion with a hint of somber nostalgia. "I wish I could stay here forever."

The unusually somber coach turned to his endearing protegé, "It really feels like home."

Yuuri was entranced by the soft look Victor gave him to notice the subtle movement of the Russian's hand to his knee. The warm pressure seemed to seep into his veins, and it elicited a sheepish grin.

Yuuri hummed in agreement as he fought the heat rising into his face. Taking a deep breath, he placed his own hand atop Victor's.

 _I hope you can sense that I am reading between the lines, Victor._

Blue eyes glanced his way and the hand he had covered turned upwards to meet his, palm to palm.

"You know you and Makkachin will always be welcome here, stay how ever long you want," Hiroko said as she placed more plates of food onto the table, oblivious to the intimate moment transpiring underneath the table.

For the first time in what may have been weeks, a considerable blush painted those delicate ivory cheeks.

"Thank you, Hiroko-san. Depending on how things go in the next few months...well, I may take you up on that. I am in love with Japan, I am in love with your town and with your family. This endeavor has honestly been beyond expectation on so many levels."

"That's lovely of you to say, Vic-chan! Thank you!" Yuuri's mother headed back to the kitchen practically glowing.

Her departure left the two of them in a moment of silence.

"Victor...I-"

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm _starving_!" came Mari's voice from the other room.

"Let's talk after, okay?" Victor suggested quietly, giving Yuuri's hand a squeeze before releasing it and picking up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" he cheered, readying to dig into his tantalizing dinner.

[BREAK]

Like good sons, Yuuri and Victor helped clean the table, despite Hiroko's protests. After dropping their empty dishes in the sink, they headed to Victor's room with Makkachin. Yuuri entered ahead of Victor, who quietly closed his door behind them.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Yuuri stated, cutting to the chase.

Victor, stunned and exhilarated by what he intuited would be the imminent outcome of their discussion, was patiently silent and allowed Yuuri to speak.

"Over the last five months, you have gone from being someone I admired from afar, to someone who has drastically changed my outlook on life...up close and personal." Yuuri stepped into Victor's personal space, looking him straight in those glittering seas. "I need to know...all of the random moments we've shared of, well, _unusual_ closeness-all of those sweet little words you've spoken along the way...are they those of a _coach,_ or something... _more_?"

Yuuri then witnessed a look on Victor's face he'd never seen. The look of surprise was priceless. Caught off guard by Yuuri's candid question, he uttered his name softly. His rapt attention gave Yuuri the courage to continue.

"You have made me feel so many things in the short time you been here with me..." He nervously clenched his hands. "I _danced_ for _you!_ I've let you touch my _naked body_. And...your closeness...has drawn out my Eros." Yuuri's body shook with exasperation. "You say things like you 'love that Makkachin loves me.' You asked me to show you my Eros, and even if I wanted you to be my...my _lover_."

The word wavered as it left his tongue. His gaze dropped to their feet as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When he met Victor's eyes once again, there was a new emotion in them, soft and sparkling... _expectant._

"The more I've thought about these things, the more I feel." His deep brown eyes glistened, begging Victor for the answer he sought. "...And I'm afraid to admit the truth aloud, to both you _and_ myself."

Victor lifted his hand to Yuuri's face, cupping his chin. Victor had been anticipating this moment all summer. He had to swallow back the tightness in his throat that threated to choke him up.

"I know I can be a bit of an airhead. Easily distracted and forgetful, and prone to whims and tangents...but have my words ever seemed dishonest?"

Yuuri shook his head slightly, captivated by the older man's touch.

"I admit, I have a problem with boundaries. I am who I am, with no apologies...well, _rarely_. I _was_ a bit flirtatious with you on purpose the first week or so that I was here. I was attracted to your skating, _and_ your beautiful eyes... But then..." His tone turned serious. "I began to really get to know you. And the more I knew about you..." He shook his head in disbelief, smiling to himself. "...the closer I wanted to get." He combed his hand through Yuuri's ebony hair, eventually cradling the back of his head. "And I meant what I said at dinner: about not wanting to leave; Japan...Hasetsu...or _you."_

Yuuri was overwhelmed by Victor's unabashed honesty. Tears began to pool and cloud his vision, unable to contain this indescribably bright feeling in his chest. The words he'd been holding back tumbled off his tongue.

"I've fallen in love with you, Victor Nikiforov," Yuuri blurted out, as if he'd been waiting all his life to say it.

The heartfelt declaration seemed to warm the air between them, rosy cheeks and expectant gazes had them locked in place.

"And _I_ am in love with _you,_ Katsuki Yuuri."

It was like fitting the last piece into a thousand-piece puzzle: Pure satisfaction.

Yuuri let that undeniable pull that he'd been feeling for months finally take him. Leaning into Victor's advance, their lips met softly, but eagerly. Victor began to move against him after a beat, and Yuuri followed in his inexperience. He let Victor show him how to kiss, by feeling and imitating pressure, tension-or lack thereof. Victor planted a series of soft moist kisses on Yuuri's pliable lips, which he met and reciprocated with every ounce of his being. Breath mingled, as lips connected and parted over and over...as only the sensual sounds of soft suckling luscious lips filled the air.

A hum escaped Victor's throat in the spaces between.

"I have been wanting to do this since the day I first gave you the Eros program," Victor purred in his divine baritone before pressing a longer, more fervent kiss to his lips.

Yuuri groaned, slightly breathless. As his lips parted, he felt the gentle caress of Victor's tongue, slick and warm against his bottom lip. He panted, releasing a heated sigh. Victor pressed further, licking and and lightly grazing Yuuri's lip with his teeth.

The oft timid Yuuri mimicked his lover's gesture by running the tip of his tongue along the crease of of Victor's wet, voluptous lips.

Quiet moans of pleasure echoed in the silent room, as they deepened this kiss. Every one of their nerve endings were alight with smouldering passion. Victor let his hand to trail down Yuuri's back and firmly grab hold of his well-defined glutes, giving his bottom a squeeze as he pulled the shorter man to meet him, hip to hip.

And there it was, suddenly, the evidence of their arousal, pressed hotly against the other.

Victor's spine sizzled with a shot of unbridled desire. Yuuri's pulse thrummed in his ears.

Soft grunts of pleasure danced in the air as they pressed closer, tighter, into the other's embrace. They were practically suffocating, yet it wasn't enough.

At last, with swollen lips and dizzied heads, they parted, resting forehead to forehead.

Victor chuckled, and Yuuri smiled in satisfaction.

"You really are the tastiest kastudon ever."

Victor pulled Yuuri back into his arms, holding him close. Yuuri rested his chin on Victor's shoulder as Victor coontinued.

"As much as I hinted, prodded and incited you, I wanted to make sure you came to me on _your_ terms...and I'm glad you did."

"You've really been waiting for me, Victor?"

"Of course. But you were _worth_ the wait... _kobuta-chan._ " Victor smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Yuuri's.

They laughed lightly together, as their moment of passion relaxed into a sweet sense of calm, knowing they were now on equal footing.

The two newfound lovers spent the next couple of hours curled up with the pup on Victor's king-sized bed, looking at various things to do over the weekend in Kurashiki, both skating-related and not. Victor wanted to try a few of the recommended restaurants and see some sights inbetween the competitions. They decided on their hotel in Ivy square. They were happy to agree on a sushi place, a Kyoto-style soba place, the Art Museum, Achi Shrine and for the day after the championships, Okayama Castle. Victor insisted. Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder, and they would discuss the various things they would be accountable for during their trip, all in between kisses and little inside jokes. The pure joy of manifesting this _thing_ they'd been feeling was intoxicating.

Victor looked down at Yuuri as he read over the time schedule for the weekend's programs.

 _He has relaxed at last, and started to overcome his personal reservations._

The sudden need to nuzzle Yuuri's hair was irresistible. The scent of sage and citrus piqued his olefactory.

"I love the way you smell..."

"Huh?" Yuuri asked, confused. "I don't wear cologne or anything."

"Yes, but between your usual toiletries and that personal essence that unique to only you, it's soft, clean, slightly musky and herbal. Like a field on a summer day. I love it, because it's _your_ smell."

Yuuri seemed to ponder the idea and then turned his face in toward Victor's neck and inhaled slowly.

Victor's hair stood on end and his skin prickled with goosebumps.

 _Dear god, he will be the death of me._

Yuuri found that the faint remnant of Victor's body wash smelled of the forest, mixed with his own musk and earthy tones.

 _He smells like an autumn walk in the woods._

He followed the urge to taste the skin at the juntion of his jaw, close to his ear. Curious lips pressed a tentative kiss...then another. Victor's gutteral groan only incited the young man further. It was all so new-nerve wracking and exciting at the same time. Every reaction he drew out of his silver-haired lover stoked the fire that had been burning brighter in his belly. The feeling that Yuuri _now_ knew to be true Eros. The wont to pleasure and _be_ pleasured, it was an insatiable ache that sent his soul to heavenly heights.

Victor's skin was flushed with desire, Yuuri's breath, hot on his neck, was searing his synapses, sending sensations straight to his most intimate parts. His arousal was undeniable, as his mind painted a picture of his delicious little _kobuta-chan_ writhing beneath him as he had his way with him.

"If you keep doing that, I can't be held accountable for my actions," he said with a groan as Yuuri flicked his tongue at the now sensitive spot before pulling away.

"Oh...uh, yeah," he fumbled, getting a bit self-conscious. "I couldn't help but want to push your buttons...you being my first and all..."

Victor smirked and chuckled. "Yes, well, there are consequences for pushing buttons, my little katsudon."

Putting the laptop aside, he rolled them over slightly so that he was pressing his hips into Yuuri's thigh. Yuuri sucked in a breath.

 _Oh..._ he thought. In his mind's eye, he was suddenly naked and slick with sweat, pressed and undulating against Victor's body.

Victor rolled his hips and pressed his growing arousal against the breathless brunet.

"Haaaa..." came Yuuri's heated exhalation.

The ravishing Russian leaned in close to Yuuri's face.

"Can you even _comprehend_ the things I've imagined doing to you? All those times, seeing you naked before me in the onsen, I've forced my fantasies aside for the sake of remaining platonic."

He razed his teeth over Yuuri's jawline, getting a breathy mewl in response.

"Everytime I get close to you, it takes every shred of willpower to _not_ pounce on you," he drawled darkly. "So don't push those buttons yet, unless you know you're ready."

There came a knock at the door, sending Yuuri tumbling off the bed in surprise and Victor reaching for the laptop to quickly hide the evidence of their actions. Yuuri sat himself casually back up on the edge of the bed, giving Makkachin a pat on the belly.

" _Ahem,_ yes?" he replied, playing it as cool as he possibly could.

The door slid open, it was Mari. She eyed them a moment, noticing the slightly disheveled look about them, but let it slide. She wasn't about to pry.

"It's past ten o'clock. Are you guys still going to need the baths?"

They looked at her, then the clock, in shock. Two whole hours had flown by in a flurry of kisses, touches and discussion.

" _Gomen, Nee-chan_ ," Yuuri apologized. "We've been, uh, planning out stuff for the weekend and completely lost track of time."

"That's fine," she said, waving it off. "Just make sure you shut all the lights and close the baths when you're done."

"Yes, Nee-chan."

Mari looked from Victor's face to Yuuri's and gave them a smirk.

"Good _night_ , you two."

As the door slid shut, they looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"Do you think she-?"

"I think Nee-chan kn-"

There was beat of silence before they laughed.

"Oh well..." Victor said putting the laptop back on his bedside table. "To the baths?"

Anticipation coiled in his stomach. Yuuri's perspective on his relationship with Victor had been drastically changed in a matter of a few hours. With all of these newly realized sensations and unleashed emotions, how was he supposed to keep calm getting naked with the one person he had ever truly desired?

To ease the tension, Victor was mindful to _not_ stare at his lover's nude form as they showered. Loofas put aside and pre-bath washing accomplished, Victor lead the way out to the baths. Yuuri decided to lock the doors to the communal chamber to ensure privacy, and then turned out the lights. He didn't want to attract any attention to their after-hours bathing.

 _Although I've done it so many times before...Hell, it's my family's onsen! It shouldn't be a big deal, but...this is_ different _now_.

He was about to wrap the towel around him which he had draped over his arm. As he reached for it, he paused.

 _No. No being shy around Victor, Katsuki!_ he mentally scolded himself. _Not after laying all of our cards on the table._ He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the outer door.

 _Time to face these feelings like an adult._

He exhaled as he exited out to the baths.

Victor was still standing with his back to him, in the bath, staring up at the clear night sky. He knew his dear Yuuri would still be reeling from the last few hours, and probably still a bit uncomfortable in his own skin. His goal would always be that Yuuri could feel free to approach _him_.

"If you turn off the flood lights, we'll be able to see the constellations better," he suggested without even looking in Yuuri's direction.

He heard Yuuri's agreement and the padding of bare feet against stone. With a click, the night sky became brighter, and the natural light of the waning three-quarter moon and the late-summer stars of the Northern Hemisphere set the bath in a hazy glow.

"That's _perfect,_ " he marveled. Glancing over his shoulder, he motioned for Yuuri to join him at the center of the bath and stargaze with him. It was quiet and peaceful as the sound of rippling waters broke the silence. With every step of his approach, the soothing sound of the bathwater burbled around him as he moved toward Victor.

He took his place by the taller man's side, their arms brushing. As if taking a cue, Yuuri mustered up the courage to take Victor's hand and lace their fingers together as he looked up at the glimmering starlight. Orion to the south, and the Big Dipper and Cassiopeia to the north, shone down on them brightly. The younger man couldn't help but smile. Waiting twenty-three years to experience romance for the first time was proving to be well worth the the wait.

Victor eyed Yuuri with a side glance and smiled, turning toward him and taking Yuuri's free hand in his. He was careful to keep his gaze trained on on Yuuri's pristine face, resisting the urge to get an eyefull of the rest of his unclothed lover. A wave of soft sentiment and pure adoration washed over him.

"God, are you beautiful," Victor sighed.

Yuuri smiled shyly. His long-time idol called him ' _beautiful'_.

"That's _my_ line," he retorted playfully, his eyes glittering with giddiness.

Victor sniffed in amusement before leaning in and drawing upon Yuuri's eager mouth. The temperature rose quickly between them as Victor stepped into Yuuri's embrace.

A zip of pleasure wracked Yuuri's body as he felt hot, slick skin against his own for the first time in his life. A moan slipped from his lips as his tethers to time and space dissipated under the tantalizing touch. What followed were the syllables of his lover's name, whispered like a prayer.

Victor could feel his control slipping as the soft whimpers emanating from Yuuri made him so incredibly hard. But from what he could tell, the feeling was mutual.

Yuuri ventured to deepen the kiss, granting Victor full access to his mouth. Tongues slid against each other in a delightful dance as the tide of passion ebbed and flowed between the two. The smaller pair of hands wandered a well sculpted back, exploring every ridge and valley. The ravenous Russian, completely insatiable, grabbed Yuuri's ass and ground into him, hardness upon hardness as the blood rushed forcefully to their groins.

Yuuri panted, breaking the kiss with a soft cry. He felt himself coming undone at the seams, overloaded by the ecstacy of Eros.

Victor guided Yuuri backwards until he sat upon the far ledge of the bath, facing away from the doors.

"Yuuri," he begged, " _touch_ me... _please._ I _need_ you to..."

He reached a tentative hand out, brushing past his own arousal to gently grasp his lover's. The enraptured Victory groaned into Yuuri's neck and began devouring the sensitive flesh at his collarbones. Insinct kicked in and he began making motions that he knew he enjoyed. His fingers tighted around the thick shaft and squeezed.

" _Yuuuuuriiiiii..."_ The long drawn out moan was followed by unexpected reciprocation. He felt Victor take him firmly in hand with slow, broad strokes.

Victor supported himself with his free arm as he hovered over his prostrated lover. They fell into an easy sychronization. Like a locomotive, they were gathering speed, knowing full well they weren't stopping until the end of the tracks. The heady spiral ascended skyward as they reveled in each other's ministrations.

Yuuri was so hard, it almost hurt. His whole body tensing as he approached the edge of his sanity. And crying out to Victor, he tumbled over that ledge, spilling all over himself and Victor's hand.

Victor felt Yuuri's hand tense up around him as he called out his name, and watched, his pupils dark with passion, as Yuuri's eyes screwed shut, his mouth agape as he came. That beautiful image before him was all he needed, for he, too, fell to pieces, exploding onto Yuuri's well-toned abdomen.

Both of took a moment to catch their breath as the waning of ecstacy gave way to blissful calm, as if floating back down to earth.

Victor planted a full, lingering kiss on Yuuri's plumped lips.

"Now _that,_ kobuta-chan, is _Eros._ "

After cleaning up, they sank back into the bath and unwound. As it was getting late, sleep began to encroach upon them and they made their way to their quarters.

There was no question that Yuuri would return to Victor's room after he got into his sleep shorts and t-shirt. Makkachin, who had been curled up at Victor's feet, greeted Yuuri and made room for him as he slipped under the covers.

The lights went out and Victor spooned up against Yuuri, his face buried in his dark locks.

They both sighed.

"Ne, Victor? Do you remember our talk on the beach? And the question you asked me?"

"I do..." he said, smiling in the darkness. "Yuuri, What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?"

"No."

"A Brother? A friend?"

"No..."

"Then your _boyfriend_ , I guess...?"

There was a pause. Yuuri couldn't help but turn in Victor's arms to face him in the dim moonlight, smiling brighter than the moon itself.

"...Yes."

Victor squeezed him tightly, cheek to cheek, whispering softly into Yuuri's ear.

"I will try my best."


End file.
